1. Field
The subject innovation relates generally to wireless communications, and more specifically to saving power for coded transmissions.
2. Background
In handheld mobile devices the power consumption of all systems is always a concern in a system with managed power. For example, in a unicast cellular network, resources are managed to make packet error rate a constant in the network. In a multicast network, the design has to serve the edge of coverage (weakest member), which results in many locations receiving high signal-to-noise ratios (SNRs). Thus, there is a need in the art to allow a majority of users to save power with no loss in performance.